La Serpiente y el Ciervo
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Después de haber Derrotado al Señor Oscuro, Tom Ryddle, Alias Voldemort. Una visita al 12 de Grimmauld Place provoco unos cambios. De alguna manera Termino en 1920. Buscando la manera de regresar a su Tiempo, se encontró con una Joven y se enamoro de ella. Cambiando todo para mejor y haciendo una Vida para el. Esta es la Historia de Harry Le Fay y de su Esposa, Merope Le Fay
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esto lo escribí por que se me ocurrió. Lo continuare, pero estaré más concentrado en las otras.

-La razón del Titulo es simple. Se debe a que se representa a Salazar Slytherin con una Serpiente y como Merope es su Descendiente también se representa ella con la misma. Ademas, Habla Pársel, el Idioma de las Serpientes. Mientras que con Harry, Es por su **Patronus** y el de su Padre, que eran Ciervos, otra razón es la Forma Animaga de James, que también es un Ciervo.

-Se mostrara algo en el Capitulo que creo que los Sorprenderá.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- _Humano-_ Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Expecto Patronum**.

 **Alarte Ascendare**.

 **Carpe Retractum**.

* * *

" **El Ciervo y la Serpiente** **"**

" **Capitulo I** **"**

" **Prologo"**

* * *

Cuando Harry había despertado en el Londres Mágico en el año de 1919 casi le dio un infarto. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado o él porque estaba ahí. Entonces intento hacer memoria…Ya que lo último de lograba recordar era que se hallaba en la terciaba celebración del fin de la guerra y de la muerte del señor Oscuro, y como de costumbre se hizo un homenaje a los caído en batalla, de ahí a los héroes de la Orden del Fénix que aún quedaban con vida y por último, pero no menos importante, se hizo un homenaje a Harry. Homenaje del cual no estaba muy interesado. Cuando termino la Fiesta, vago un poco por la zona hasta que decidió irse a realizar una visita a las tumbas de sus padres.

Paso casi dos horas en el cementerio donde yacían sus padres hasta que decidiera retirarse e ir a su casa. La soledad era abrumadora y su departamento, aunque pequeño y acogedor, no hacía mucho para reconfortarlo. Final no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo y termino por retirarse e ir al 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Como no tenía mucho que hacer, decidió clasificar y ordenar los artefactos, reliquias, joyas, libros y demás, que estuviera roto o maldecido para después ver si se quedaba o lo mandaba a arreglar o se desasía de él. No era una tarea muy divertida, pero si emocionante donde estuvo varias veces a punto de perder la cabeza (o un ojo). Siguió su camino por los fríos pasillos del hogar de su padrino hasta que se encontró con extraño espejo, de aspecto antiguo, en donde, según sabia, había sido la recamara de la antigua Señora Black.

Sirius le había dicho, antes de su quinto año, que Walburga Black era una bruja muy fiel a la magia oscura y que realizaba varios hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones a lo largo de su vida solo para pasar el tiempo; sobre todo cuando su esposo murió. Sirius sabía que después que su padre murió Walburga dio rienda suelta a su famosa locura Black. Locura que no se molestó en disimular. Varias veces se había encerrado en su dormitorio y no había salido durante días haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas, y por ese motivo Sirius había restringido la estrada a ese cuarto. No quería ser el culpable de que alguien sufriera o fuera víctima de alguna maldición. Pero Sirius ya no estaba, y Harry siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre que habría ahí dentro…una vez no le hace daño nadie… ¿verdad?

Seria rápido, se dijo, solo abriría la puerta, examinaría el lugar y luego se iría. Era plan sencillo sin posibilidades de que algo saliera mal. Entonces algo salió mal. Y los ojos de Harry se abrieron lo doble de su tamaño ante el recuerdo. Harry ni siquiera sabía porque se sorprendía. Era de esperarse con su suerte siendo parte de él en todo momento. Recordaba que, al querer salir rápidamente, había terminado enredándose los pies con la vieja alfombra que adornaba el cuarto, haciéndolo caer y al caer termino rompiendo un espejo. Cuando el espejo se hizo añicos, y los restos se habían quedados esparcidos en el suelo, una enorme luz lo cegó y…

¡Termino despertando en el Callejón Knockturn, demonios!

Sin dinero o ropa que pudiera usar y volviendo a estar solo. Se maldijo a sí mismo en todo momento después de verificar que sitio se encontraba, su mente trabajo tan rápido que no podía pensar correctamente. Y no sabiendo que hacer, término optando por ir a Gringotts con la esperanza de poder tener, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de la herencia de Peverell como mínimo para solventar sus gastos hasta pudiera resolver como volver a su tiempo.

¡Pero la suerte Potter volvió a mostrar! Ya que cuando Harry solicito una prueba a herencia no solo salió la Peverell, sino en vez la Le Fay! A los duendes casi se le salieron los ojos ante los resultados y voltearon a verlo como si nunca hubieran visto a otro mago antes. Incómodo? No cabía duda.

Aun cuando la situación fuera incomoda y extraña, no impidió que ciertas personas se enteraran de su presencia. Algunos magos periodistas y personas del ministerio que se encontraban Gringotts, por diferentes razón, alcanzaron a oír la gran noticia y se le quedaron viendo con ojos evaluadores o murmurando entre ellos. Aumentando aún más la molestia del joven hombres de ojos esmeralda.

Harry uso toda su capacidad de auto control, para calmarse, y no estallar con enojo hacia los duendes de Gringotts que, en su mayoría los más jóvenes, seguían viéndolo como si fuera algún animal extinto que merecía ser guardado en algún zoológico para el entretenimiento de miles de millones de magos y brujas de la época. Con sonrisas fingidas y cortesía (en su mayoría falsa) siguió al duende encargado de las bóvedas de confianza que almacenaban la fortuna Le Fay mientras que era abordado por un sinfín de magos políticos y pura sangre que trataban de hacerle conversación en el transcurso de camino.

Los periodistas se quedaron al margen, uno que otro iba y venía hacerle preguntas que trataba de no contestar, pero mantenían el oído agudo a cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Al menos eso seguía igual. Cuando termino sus asuntos de Gringotts tuvo que ir a buscar donde se quedaría a pasar la noche. Obviamente el Caldero Chorreante fue única opción, más bien era el único lugar cercano que conocía que sabía que aún existía. O al menos esperaba que existiera.

* * *

Gracias a Merlín. El Caldero Chorreante si existía, y contaba con varias habitaciones vacías cuando Harry lo encontró, al final de haber estado casi dos horas perdido.

Harry, en su primera semana de residencia en los años 20, decidió quedarse en su habitación hasta que supiera que hacer. En ese transcurso de tiempo los rumores junto con el profeta se encargaron de dispersar su condición de heredero Le Fay y de su estadía en la Londres mágica y, por consiguiente, le llovieron invitaciones a un sinfín de fiestas, donde se espera su asistencia con gran entusiasmo. Sobre todo de las jóvenes brujas pura sangre casaderas que se hallaban en la lista de invitados o eran hijas de los anfitriones. En las cuales se negó a ir. Valoraba demasiado su integridad (tanto moral como física) como para arriesgarla estando a la intemperie con un montón de brujas locas y, posiblemente, hormonales.

El ahora Lord Le Fay se volvió conocido como un antisocial, amargado, poco hombre y quien sabe que más por las jóvenes brujas despechadas, que comenzaron a lanzarle calumnias ante su falta de interés en ellas, y con las madres estas en un inútil intento de vengarse del joven mago.

No era que este le importara, es decir, no era como si fuera a quedar por ahí mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sin más bailes a los cuales asistir (después de rechazarlos debidamente) Harry al fin pudo dedicarse a lo que consideraba verdaderamente importante.

Descubrir cómo demonios termino en los años 20 y como volver a su tiempo. Sabía que ese estúpido espejo tenía algo que ver. Solo necesitaba saber qué tipo de espejo era, los hechizos o maldiciones que tenía y como llego a parar a manos de Walburga.

Desgraciadamente pasaba el tiempo y nada. Walburga aún no debía de haber nacido, o cuando mucho una bebé, por lo que no podía (más bien no veía motivo) para acercarse a los Black. Pero eso no ayudaba a su situación actual que comenzaba a volverse desesperada.

Tal fue la desesperación que comenzaba a crecer en el interior de Harry que, muy a su pesar, no tuvo más remedio que introducirse a la vida de sociedad en el mundo mágico. Su único propósito; conseguir información sobre espejos mágicos y sus fabricantes.

Se compró una Mansión de Estilo Barroco Gótico, muy espaciosa para una sola persona, pero del tamaño perfecto para celebrar grandes bailes y reuniones, y con la disposición de casi un ejército de Elfos Domésticos a su servicio y con un inmenso jardín que sólo contaba con unos cuantos pinos y robles como complementos al paisaje. Se encargó de invitar toda la estirpe mágica de la era. Nadie que fuera alguien importante quedaba sin invitar. Sobre todo a las familias mágicas sangre pura relacionadas con la magia oscura o estuvieran familiarizadas con los Black. Trato de ser discreto y tratar de soltar las preguntas como si no fueran importantes o como si no ocurriera nada. Las mujeres casaderas que invitaba parecían locas riendo de todo lo que decía y pestañaban con demasiada frecuencia sus pestañas como si tuvieran algo en sus ojos. Trataban de ganar sus atenciones pero no lo hacían de la manera correcta. Tenían información útil…

Pero, de nuevo, no consiguió nada de importancia, sólo información que él ya sabía. A la vez que se negaba tristemente la fama de gran anfitrión y de él mejor partido para la temporada. Así que, maldiciendo su suerte, otra vez, decidió volver al Callejón Knockturn. Estaba decidido a volver a su hogar.

* * *

Harry iba caminando por el Callejón Knockturn. Viendo las diversas tiendas de cosas Oscuras y misteriosas, entonces sintió un pequeño empujón a sus espaldas. Se movió ligeramente para ver con quien había chocado cuando sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban al ver como una mujer comenzaba a precipitarse a suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos y dio gracia a Dios por el entrenamiento de Auror hubiera sido tan exigente, ya que de joven jamás hubiera sido capaz de llevar a una mujer en brazos sin terminar en el suelo.

Soltó un gran suspiro y trato de acomodarla un poco para que se sintiera mejor entre sus brazos. En seguida notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y espero pacientemente hasta que los abriera. Lo cual no tardo mucho. La misteriosa mujer abrió los ojos, Harry tuvo una extraña sensación recorriéndole la espalda que se tensó y ella bajo el rostro avergonzada, extrañándolo pero lo primero que vino a la mente de Harry fue preguntarle:

\- ¿Está bien señorita? -Su voz salió ronca debido a que anteriormente se la había pasado gritando y la mujer lo veía con ojos brillantes, ella comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, articulando palabras pero que no llegaban a oírse. Entonces ella se desmayó.

Asustado, y sin saber qué hacer, el primer instinto de Harry fue llevarla hasta San Mungo, pero entonces le harían preguntas y entonces los periodistas se enterarían y volvería hacer la comidilla de todo el mundo…mejor la llevo a casa, pensó.

Y no tardo ni dos minutos para llevarla a su mansión, ahí mando a Chip San Mungo para traer un Sanador de manera discreta mientras que Cassy (otra de sus Elfos Domésticos) se hacía cargo de la mujer inconsciente.

Él se quedó en el vestíbulo esperando la llegada del Sanador con nerviosismo mientras se preguntaba que hacia una mujer sola caminando sola por el Callejón Knockturn… ¿Dónde estaba su esposo? ¿Tenía siquiera uno? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Sería huérfana? Sus ropas indicaban que posiblemente habría vivido en las calles antes lo cual no brindaba un buen panorama para la situación actual. El Sanador llego, cuando Harry se atormentaba con el sufrimiento de la mujer, y se hizo cargo de la situación. Hizo un diagnóstico, realizo un perfil y se lo entrego a Harry.

Quien hizo un mueca ante el estado de salud de la mujer. Estaba deshidratada, desnutrida, agotada y sus reservas de magia estaban al límite, eso teniendo en cuenta que no tenía casi nada. ¿Una Squib tal vez? Si, era muy posible.

Guardo los documentos, agarro un pan y un poco de té de la cocina y volvió a la habitación de la joven. Cassy chillo al verlo, pero se retiró dejándolos solos. Harry tomó lugar al lado de la cama sentándose en la silla que Cassy había puesto con anterioridad. Vio a la mujer que ahora estaba limpia y casi le dio infarto.

¡¿Merope Gaunt?!

Su boca se abrió lo doble de su tamaño y sus ojos de agrandaron. Se paró de golpe y se alejó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. Merope Gaunt, descendiente de Slytherin, estaba en su casa. Merope Gaunt estaba en su habitación de huéspedes. ¡LA MADRE DE VOLDERMORT ESTABA EN SU CASA! Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis cuando unos gemidos provenientes de la cama llamaron su atención. Ella comenzaba a despertar.

-Es bueno ver que ya te encuentras despierta!-dijo tratando que su voz sonara alegre, pero la joven pareció volver a estremecer. Rápidamente trato de reincorporarse de nuevo, pero fue detenida por las manos de Harry que la volvían a poner en su posición de acostada, recostándola suavemente.

-Sera mejor que no se fuerce mucho, en tu estado es peligroso-le advierto y se preguntó cómo se vería su rostro, espera que no fuera consciente de su ira-el Sanador me dijo que posiblemente te encuentres muy agotada por lo que no te preocupes por nada y solo descansa de acuerdo, yo me haré cargo de usted y de todo-vio como los ojos de Merope se llenaban de agua… ¿se notaba su arrepentimiento por haberla salvado?-No supe si tendrías hambre por lo que solo te traje un poco de pan y té-eso pareció ser la última gota para que ella rompiera en llanto.

Entonces se dio cuenta…

Nunca nadie le había tratado con tanta amabilidad, por lo que sabía de su padre y hermano la maltratan constantemente y le insultaba por su carencia mágica, no tenía amigos y muchas personas la consideraban loca debido a su familia. Que un desconocido llegara y la tratara con tanto afecto y preocupación debió de haberle abrumado.

\- ¿Por qué estas siendo esto? -pregunto ella y cuando Harry la vio confusión, ella agrego-quiero decir; ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me ayudas cuando nadie más lo ha hecho? Ni siquiera me conoces, no es como si tuvieras algún tipo de obligación conmigo al menos… entonces, ¿Por qué? - La voz de Merope se rompió y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Lagrimas que sirvieron para que Harry tomara una decisión. Decisión que no sabía si era la correcta pero…tal vez brindaría un mejor futuro para todos.

Solo esperaba a no equivocarse.

* * *

El tiempo paso y Merope se fortaleció bajo a sus cuidados y creció al igual que una flor bajo el sol. Sus cuidados y cariños fueron recompensados con la confianza de la Sra. Gaunt que no tardó mucho en contarle su historia. Por cosa del Destino, Llego antes que pudiera conocer a Tom Ryddle Sr, y podría cambiar muchas cosas para mejor.

Merope, Aunque casi no conociera el Cariño o el Amor gracias a su Familia, Ella era una Mujer dulce y parecía que solo quería vivir tratando de complacerlo y cuando ella volteaba a verlo con todo ese amor, Harry sintió mucho felicidad al poder regresarle ese afecto y lentamente se enamoro de ella, Sabía que no fue por una Poción de Amor, Poder resistir el **Imperio** y saber Oclumancia lo hacía prácticamente inmune a esas Pociones. Después de salir durante casi 3 Años saliendo con ella, le pidió a Merope que se casara con él. La Descendiente de Salazar se había lazando a sus abrazos después de su declaración y chillado un enorme "¡Sí!" antes de pedirle que le pusiera el anillo en su dedo. Ella se había visto muy feliz.

Y fue así como se encontraba frente un sacerdote dando sus nupcias a una brillante y llena de vida Merope (ahora) Le Fay.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer-Declaro el obispo-ya puede besar a la novia-Dijo el Obispo.

Harry se volteó a su lado derecho donde Merope lo esperaba con ansias y con notoria felicidad que era acompañada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Atrás de él se hallaban las entidades más grandes del mundo mágico del año de 1927 (y de todos los tiempos).

-Gracias Harry-murmuro la descendiente de Slytherin mientras cerraba los ojos.

Harry levanto sus manos para retirar el velo blanco del rostro de su novia para después darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de dos minutos la pareja de se separo, los invitados aclamaban a la nueva pareja de recién casados mientras que Merope solo se acurrucaba mas contra su marido. Ella era una mujer feliz.

Solo habrá que ver lo que les espera el Futuro. Solo sabe una cosa, Que no se arrepiente de nada y con el Tiempo, Ya no quería regresar a su Tiempo. Tenia una Vida en este Tiempo y una Familia. Así comienza la Historia de Harry y Merope Le Fay.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten que les pareció o que esperen para el Futuro. Esto es una Idea rara que se me ocurrió.

Bueno, hasta la otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **MiikiSly** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Shion** : Lo se, No puedo evitar hacer Errores Ortográficos. Lo de Llámame Evans sera pronto.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias.

-Como habrán Adivinado, habrá Gender Bend en Voldemort, Siendo una Fem-Tom.

-Esto se debe nada más que me Gusto como Sonaba.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por Dentro esto "N/A" Significa Notas del Autor que son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento.

-Si Aparece unos paréntesis con un Número dentro Ejemplo (0) es que son Cosas que se Explicara al Final del Capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona Pensando.

- _ **Humano**_ _-_ Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Expecto Patronum**.

 **Alarte Ascendare**.

 **Carpe Retractum**.

* * *

" **El Ciervo y la Serpiente** **"**

" **Capitulo** **I** **I** **"**

" **La Vida de Elizabeth Le Fay"**

* * *

10 de junio de 1936.

* * *

Elizabeth Le Fay, O "Liz" para sus Amigos y Familia. Tenia 6 años, Nació el 31 de Diciembre de 1930 (1). Era la Hija de Harry y Merope Le Fay. Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y Morgana Le Fay. Era muy Similar a su Madre, Teniendo su Cabello, Nariz y la Forma General de la Cara, pero lo que más Destacaba eran sus Ojos. Unos Brillantes Ojos de Color Esmeralda, Ella los había Heredado de su Padre y el de su Madre. Su Padre siempre le Dijo que no tenia los Ojos de él, Sino los de su Abuela.

Creció en una Buena y Amorosa Familia, Teniendo una Amorosa Madre y un Padre Genial. Ella Admitía que era una "Niña de Papi" Ella Amaba Mucho a su Madre, pero el que más Adoraba era a su Padre. Para ella, Es el Hombre más Increíble del Mundo, y él la Traba como la Princesa que era. Siempre le decía "La Pequeña Princesa de su Mundo"

Casi cada Capricho le Cumplía, Vestidos, Dulces, Juguetes, Joyas, Etc. Lo Único que no Cumplía era que le Enseñara Magia. Siempre le decía que Esperaba Hogwarts, El podía Enseñarle, pero quería que Disfrutara su Vida Escolar al Máximo, e hiciera Amigos. Por eso no le Enseñaba Magia. Quería que ella tuviera la Infancia que el Nunca tuvo, Por eso la Mimaba tanto.

Tock~ Tock~

-Liz, levántate ya-llamo su Madre desde afuera de su Habitación-Tu Padre tiene que Irse a Trabajar y tus Lecciones Comienzan Temprano Hoy, y ya sabes cuánto le Disgusta a tu Padre que Vayas sin Desayunar-Dijo Merope.

Liz se Levantó, Aunque Ella preferiría seguir Durmiendo un Rato más, pero no quería que su Padre se enojara con ella. Siempre tenía Curiosidad sobre eso, Podía Soportar que su Madre se Enojara con Ella, que la Castigara o que sus Tutores la Regañaran, Incluso podía Aguantar que sus Amigos se Enojaran con ella, Total, Siempre eran ellos los que se Arrastraban pidiendo Perdón para que volvieran hacer Amigos. Pero no el de su papá. Frunció el Ceño, Bueno, Intento, pero este termino Volviéndolo un Adorable Puchero. Hablando de su Papá, ¿Por qué no vino el a Despertarla?

No era que se Llevara Mal con su Mamá, pero su Papá siempre Entraba y la Despertaba con un Beso en la Frente antes de Llevarla y dejarla Frente a Puerta del Baño. ¿Qué? ¡Así Ahorraba Tiempo!...y Esfuerzo…y podía Dormir más Tiempo! Está bien, le Gustaba que la Cargara en Brazos…Eran Cálidos. ¡Pero todos los Niños lo Hacían!

Tock~ Tock~

-¡Liz! -Grito Impaciente su Madre- ¡No me hagas entrar Señorita! ¡Te quiero Abajo en Menos de Diez Minutos, lo digo en serio! -U con eso se oyeron sus Pasos al Alejarse…Suspiro, Con Desgana se Retiró al Baño…¿Por qué Siempre tenía que ser así?

Liz hizo sus Necesidades y cuando llego a su Habitación Llamó Cindy, Su Elfo Domestico Personal, Quien la Ayudo a Cambiarse. Decidió Usar su Nuevo Vestido Estilo Princesa de Color Blanco Adornado con Flores Azules, su Papá se lo había Comprado Ayer y no podía Esperar más para Usarlo. "Un Hermoso Vestido de Princesa para una Hermosa Princesa" Le había Dicho su Padre con su Hermosa Sonrisa Adornando su Rostro. La Pequeña Liz Sonrió con Cariño y se Abrazó Fuertemente así misma. Su Padre siempre la Consentía. Como se lo merecía una Princesa.

Liz bajo Corriendo las Escaleras con ese Pensamiento en Mente, Ansiosa para que Iniciara el Día y pasarlo con su Persona más Querida en Toda su Vida. Entonces, Cuando estaba a solo unos Pasos de Llegar al Comedor, Fue Recibida con la Imagen de su Madre Besado a su Padre y como este le Respondía Rodeándole la Cintura con las Manos. Realmente, Ella Esperaba eso Algún Día, Tener a Alguien que la Amara así, Realmente su Madre tenía Suerte de tener a su Padre. Ella no Creía que Existiera un Hombre Mejor.

No supo cuánto Tiempo estuvieron así hasta que su Padre se dio cuenta de su Presencia. El Mago se Separó de la Bruja y trato de Evitar que un Sonrojo se Apoderada de sus Mejillas. Tosió para Aclarar su Garganta y con una Sonrisa Amable se acercó a Liz que no se movía de su Lugar.

\- ¡Parece que la Princesa ya Despertó! -Exclamo él. Su Padre había Gastado Miles y Miles de Galeones al Mes para que tuviera la Mejor Educación, Mucho Mejor que Cualquiera de sus Compañeras de Juego o Niñas de su Edad. Hizo una Reverencia antes que su Padre llegara a su lado y Dijo.

-Buenos días Padre, Madre. Lamento la Demora, tratare que esto no vuelva a Ocurrir-Dijo Liz siendo lo más Elegante que podía.

Se sintió Orgullosa de que sus Palabras salieran Suavemente de sus Labios. La Señora Brian (Su Maestra de Etiqueta) estaría Orgullosa si pudiera verla en esos Momentos.

Su Padre se detuvo Momentáneamente y se le quedo Observando. Liz pensó que, posiblemente, su Padre estaba Evaluando a sus Maestros y Lecciones con esa Presentación y sabiendo que no pudo haber salido Mejor, Ella Levanto su Rostro con Orgullo. Su Padre estaba Sorprendido, pero Rápidamente eso se volvió una Sonrisa y la Alzo en sus Brazos.

-Parece que mi Princesa se esta volviendo una Dama-Exclamo Harry Sonriendo. Eso lo había sorprendido, Con solo 6 Años y ya Actuaba como una Señorita.

-Gracias-Dijo Ella Feliz.

-Pero-Eso la Preocupo-Si estas Creciendo tan Rápido, Ya no tendré que Comprarte Dulces-Dijo Harry con una Sonrisa Picara, Mientras que su Esposa sonreía de la misma manera. Ese era el Punto Débil de Liz, los Dulces. Ella estaba en Shock y luego.

\- ¡No! -Grito ella. No quería Perder sus Preciados Dulces-Creceré más Lento, pero no me Quites mis Dulces-Dijo Haciendo un Pequeño Puchero al Final. Recibiendo unas Risas de sus Padres.

-Lo se, pero no quiero Perder a mi Princesa tan Pronto-Dijo Harry siendo Sincero. Estos Años eran los Mejores de su Vida, Tenia lo que quería, Una Amorosa Familia.

\- ¿Y yo que? -Dijo Merope teniendo un Falso Enojo.

-Liz puede ser mi Princesa-Eso produjo una Sonrisa a Liz-Pero tu eres mi Reina-Dijo Harry Dándole un Tierno Beso en los Labios a Merope.

* * *

Una Hora Antes.

* * *

Harry se Despertó como todas las Mañanas desde que se Casó con Merope Le Fay, Antes Gaunt. Ella lo Despertó con un Beso en los Labios para después darle una Sonrisa Cálida, Harry la Observó mientras que Ella Caminaba por la Habitación y Comenzaba en Arreglarse, Era muy Difícil Imaginar que esa Alegre y Cálida Mujer había sido antes un ser Anhelante por la Muerte y sin un Objetivo en la Vida…

-Voy a Despertar a Liz Querido, el Desayuno estará Listo Dentro de Poco, así que por Favor no Tardes Muchos-y Le aviso que el Baño ya estaba Preparado por si quería Tomar no Antes de Ir al Ministerio. Cuando le Informo su Decisión, Merope Abandono la Habitación para ir a Despertar a Liz…su Hija…

Harry a Veces se Preguntaba si hacia lo Correcto en tratarla como lo hacía. Sabía que Tom Ryddle había Crecido sin Amor y sin Prácticamente Nada, pero Liz era muy Diferente. Era una Niña Feliz, Alegre, Energética y Hermosa. Realmente, Aun después de 6 Años no podía creer que esa Pequeña fuera su Hija. Sabia que la Mimaba Mucho y le Cumplía sus Caprichos, pero no podía Evitarlo. Quería darle la Infancia que Siempre él quiso. Ademas, No podía evitar decirle que no a esos Ojos, Le Recordaba Mucho a los de su Madre.

Aunque haya ido al Pasado y no podía volver a su Tiempo, No se Arrepentía de Nada. Aquí Comenzó de Nuevo, Era conocido, pero no por haber Sobrevivido a Costa de sus Padres ni Tampoco le Recordaban que era Huérfano. Era Conocido por ser Descendiente de Morgana Le Fay, No por ser el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió u Otros Títulos Estúpidos. Simplemente era Harry Le Fay, Lord de la Ancestral y Noble Casa Le Fay, Esposo de Merope Le Fay y Padre de Elizabeth Le Fay. Una Pequeña Familia, pero una Feliz y Amorosa.

-"Aunque Encontrara la manera de Volver a mi Tiempo, No Cambiaría esto por Nada"-Pensó Harry Sonriendo. Por Fin era Feliz, No dejaría que Nada o Nadie le Quitara eso. Solo dejaría que esto Terminara cuando la Muerte vaya a Reclamarlo.

* * *

Regreso al Tiempo Normal.

* * *

Los Le Fay Desayunaron, Hablando de Cosas Triviales. Como las Clases de Liz, El Trabajo de Harry u cualquier Otra Cosa. Realmente, Eso era la Familia Perfecta. Había uno que Otro Problema, pero Generalmente era una Familia Feliz.

-Querido-Dijo Merope Llamando la Atención de Harry-Solo falta Cinco Años antes de que Liz tenga que ir a Hogwarts-Comentó Merope.

-Si, Estoy emocionada-Dijo Liz feliz- ¿En cual Casa creen que estaré? -Preguntó Liz.

-Bueno, Teniendo en cuenta Nuestra Historia Familiar, Creo que Slytherin-Respondió Merope. Después de Todo, Eran Descendientes del Fundador de esa Casa.

\- ¿Y tu, Papa? -Preguntó Liz.

-Siendo honesto. Creo que Encajarías en Cualquiera-Dijo Harry-Eres Valiente, Inteligente, Leal, Astuta y Trabajadora. En cualquier casa tendrás un Gran Futuro-Dijo Harry-Solo te pido una Cosa-Dijo Harry Llamando la Atención de Liz-Nunca Cambies por Nada en el Mundo-Pidió Harry Sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro! -Dijo Liz con una Gran Sonrisa. Luego ella vio la Hora y se paro-Bueno, Tengo que ir a mis Clases-Recogió sus Libros, para luego darle un Beso en la Mejilla a sus Padres y antes de irse decir-Adiós. Los Amo-Dijo Liz despidiéndose.

-Honestamente, La Mimas Demasiado-Comentó Merope.

-No puedo Evitarlo. Es mi Princesa-Respondió Harry.

-Lo se, pero no estaría Mal que fueras un Poco más Estricto-Pidió Merope.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo. Quiero Darle la Infancia que Siempre quise y no puedo Evitar darle lo que Quiere-Dijo Harry Suspirando.

-Lo se, pero no sería Malo que fueras el Padre Estricto y Yo la Madre Divertida de Vez en Cuando-Comentó Merope haciendo un Puchero, Recibiendo una Risa de Harry.

-Bueno, No puedo Evitarlo, Ademas, ¿Desde cuando eres la Madre Estricta? La Mimas casi tanto como Yo-Señalo Harry.

-Si, pero de los Dos, Eres el que más la Mima. Para Ella, Eres su Mundo, Ella me Ama, pero no tanto como a Ti-Dijo Merope con una Sonrisa un Poco Triste. Parecía que Liz no la Necesitaba y eso la Entristece.

-Bueno, A penas tiene 6. Claro que Amaría más al Padre que la Consciente más. Cuando este por Comenzar la Pubertad o Hogwarts, Necesitara a su Madre. Después de Todo, Se estará Convirtiendo en una Señorita y Necesitara la Guía de su Madre para ser Una. Eso no lo puede hacer tan Bien un Padre como lo haría una Madre-Explico Harry haciendo Sonreír a Merope.

-Gracias, Harry-Dijo Merope dándole un Beso en la Mejilla.

-De Nada, Mi Hermosa Víbora-Dijo Harry Usando el Apodo que le dio. Siendo Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y ella una Pársel, Le había Dado ese Apodo.

\- ¿Otra vez con ese Apodo? Bueno, Parece que tendré que darte Uno a ti-Dijo Merope y se puso un Dedo en la Barbilla, Mientras pensaba un Apodo para Harry-Ya se, Mi Ciervo Negro Azabache-Dijo Merope. Harry era Casi Dos Cabezas más Alta que Ella y había Visto su Forma de Animago, Un Hermoso Ciervo Negro Azabache con Cuernos Blancos y unos Brillantes Ojos Verdes. También, Estaba Relacionado de Manera Lejana con los Potter, Siendo que Harry era Descendiente de los Peverell, Específicamente del Hermano Menor, Ignotus Peverell, Igual que los Potter.

\- ¿Ciervo Negro Azabache? Bueno, El Apodo de mi Padre era Cornamenta, Por los Cuernos de su Forma Animaga, Siendo que era un Ciervo. Así que, No me Disgusta-Comentó Harry y luego Agarro su Maleta-Bueno, Adiós. Tengo Trabajo en el Ministerio, Hoy abra una Reunión del Wizengamot-Informo Harry.

-Si y como tienes 10 Votos, Tienes que Asistir-Comentó Merope. Harry poseía tantos Votos por una Simple Razón, Tenia 4 por ser el Jefe de la Familia Le Fay, 3 por ser Esposo de Merope y por ende, El Jefe de la Familia Gaunt y Slytherin, Mientras que los Otros 3 eran porque también era el Lord de la Ancestral y Noble Casa de los Peverell, Siendo que Nadie además de Harry tenia una Relación tan Directa con Ellos. Bueno, Charlus Potter, El Actual Jefe de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter también era Descendiente de Ellos, pero el Anillo lo había Rechazado por un Motivo Desconocido.

-Volveré a la Hora de la Cena-Dijo Harry con un Chasquido, Se Apareció en el Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Después de un Largo Día en el Wizengamot, Harry llego a su Casa. Eso fue Agotador, Física y Mentalmente Hablando. Siendo que tuvo que Usar sus Votos para Bloquear los Intentos de Puristas que Intentaban Molestar aun más a los Hombres Lobos, Mestizos o Nacidos de Muggles. Siendo que Uno intento hacer una Ley para que los Mitad Criaturas no pudieran Conseguir Trabajos o Incluso Estudiar. Inmediatamente, Quebró esa Ley antes que fuera Puesta en Acción. El Dijo que una Vez un Hombre Mitad Gigante le Salvo la Vida una Vez y aunque sea Parte Gigante, Era un Hombre Amable, Cariñoso y Leal. En Vez de eso, Aprobó una Ley que los Ayudaba, Siendo que Ahora tenían los mismos Derechos que Cualquier Mago o Bruja. Esto era en Honor a Hagrid, El Hombre que lo Salvo de los Dursley y su Primer Amigo.

Otro Intento hacerle la Vida Imposible a los Nacidos de Muggles, Llamándolos "Criaturas de Tercera Categoría", Alegando que apenas eran Mejores que un Squib. Harry Devasto su Plan al Decir "¿Qué Diferencia un Nacido de Muggles con un Sangre Pura? ¿Su Linaje? Si solo es eso, Es una Razón Estúpida. Yo mismo soy un Mestizo, Hijo de un Sangre Pura y una Nacida de Muggles ¿Que me Diferencia de Ustedes?" Para demostrar su Punto, Saco Tres Potes con Sangre en Cada Uno y le Preguntó si podía saber cual Pote tenia Sangre de un Mestizo, Otro de un Sangre Pura o el de un Nacido de Muggles. Nadie los Diferencio, Demostrando que no Importaba la Sangre que Corría por sus Venas, Todos eran Iguales.

Eso Cambio el Punto de Vista de Varios Sangre Pura. Incluso los Jefes Actuales de las Familias Black y Malfoy, Orión Black (2) y Abraxas Malfoy, Cambiaron su Opinión de los Nacidos de Muggles, Aun no les Gustaban, pero ya no los Veía como Inferiores. Lo que más le Sorprendió es que un Hombre llamado Orford Umbridge lo Apoyo, Siendo que el Dijo que estaba Casado con una Mujer Muggle. Si el era el Padre de la Umbridge de su Tiempo, Eso Significa que el Sapo era una Mestiza (3) Esa Horrible Mujer que Odiaba a los Nacidos de Muggles, Criaturas y Mestizos, Eso si que era Hipócrita por parte de Ella. Igual que lo de Voldemort, pero por Suerte ella no era Poderosa de Ninguna Manera.

Pero Personas como era el que Harry creía era el Abuelo de los Hermanos Lestrange, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, No cambio de parecer. Esto sería un Largo Camino hasta Llegar a la Igualdad entre los Sangre Pura, Mestizos, Nacidos de Muggles, Hombres Lobo, Etc. Pero era un Camino que Harry estaba Dispuesto a Seguir hasta Lograr su Meta. Lo hacia en Honor a su Madre y en Menor Medida, a Su Mejor Amiga Hermione.

Harry Suspirando llego a su Casa. La Política no era lo suyo, pero no Importaba, Tenia Metas que Cumplir. Solo esperaba que al Llegar a Casa, Fuera Recibido por su Bella Esposa y su Linda Hija. Ciertamente, Harry no cambiaría esto por Nada.

* * *

(1) Por si no sabían, Está es la Fecha cuando Nació Tom Ryddle Jr. Siendo que este es la Única Cosa (Además de la Madre) que Comparte con Liz.

(2) Yo supongo que es el, pero si no lo es, Por favor Corrijan me.

(3) Si no sabían, Dolores Umbridge es Mestiza. Siendo que su Madre, Ellen Cracknell es una Muggle y su Hermano un Squib.

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

 **Conitagonzalezjavi** : Si, Y Nuevamente han Pasado Siglos.

 **Ana Luisa** : Gracias. Y No, Solo Quiere a Alguien que se Comporte como Él.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias, y Creo que No. No tengo Planeado eso, Por Ahora.

-Por Fin, Después de tantas Semanas (O Meses). Un Nuevo Capitulo. Disculpen la Larga Espera, pero como Escribo cuando tengo Ideas, Tenia Ideas para Otros Fic"s y no para esta.

-Para los que se Preguntaron, No, Este Fic no esta Cancelado ni Nada Parecido. Solo que tiene Actualizaciones Extremadamente Lentas.

-Si Siguen Otras Historias mías, Elimine Varias hace unos Días, Las cuales eran: El Nacimiento del Príncipe Conejo, Naruto Romanova: El Ser más Cercano a Dios y el Resurgir del Rey de las Bestias. Esto fue porque en el Futuro, Las Reescribiré y Mejorare.

-Algunos Personajes Nacerán unos Años Antes, Para que estén en el mismo Año que Liz.

-También, Me Equivoque en Algunas Cosas del Cap Anterior, Como los Jefes Actuales de las Familias Black y Malfoy. El Posible Lord Black de esa Época fue Arcturus Black III para la Familia Black, pero el Lord Malfoy es Desconocido. Ya que, El Abuelo de Draco y el Padre de Lucius, Abraxas, Nació en 1936.

-Otro Error que Cometí fue en la Fecha de Cumpleaños de Liz, Voldemort si había Nacido el 31 de Diciembre, pero de 1926, No en los Años 30. Eso fue un Error de mi Parte, Atrasar su Nacimiento 4 Años, pero no lo Cambiare, Así que Varios Eventos fueron Atrasados 4 Años.

-Por Cierto, Para Compensar la Larga Espera, Este será más Largo.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por Dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento o dar Mí Opinión.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis con un Número Dentro Ejemplo (0) es que son Cosas que se Explicara al Final del Capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- _Humano_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Patronum**.

 **Accio**.

 **Crucio**.

* * *

 **"** **La Serpiente y el Ciervo** "

 **"Capítulo III** "

" **Callejón Diagon** "

* * *

24 de Agosto de 1942, Mansión Le Fay.

* * *

En la Casa de la Ancestral y Noble Familia de los Le Fay, Era un Día Tranquilo. Los Elfos Domésticos estaban Arreglando el Jardín a la Vez que Otros estaban Limpiando la Mansión, lo Normal. La Mansión tenía un Estilo de Barroco Gótico, Resaltando por su Color Oscuro y Apariencia Antigua, La cual es, Ya que fue Construida en el Siglo XVI. Era Grande, lo Suficiente como para que tuviera una Sala de Baile y Contaba con Cuatro Pisos. Aunque solo Viviera una Familia de Tres, Tenía el Espacio para Abarcar una de 20 y aun así habría Espacio. Tenía un Hermoso Jardín Delantero y Trasero, Además de un Bosque un Poco más Atrás del Jardín. Aunque Originalmente, Fue Comprada Mayormente por su Salón de Baile para Organizar Fiestas, Ahora, Este mismo Casi no se Usaba, Solo com Veces al Año. La Mayoría de las Habitaciones estaban Vacías, pero Algunas, Fueron Convertidas en Salas Especiales, Como una de Entrenamiento, Otra de Pociones y una de Relajación, Todas Expandidas Mágicamente. También, Contaba con una Oficina donde el Dueño de la Casa Mayormente Trabaja. Había un Ejército de Elfos Domésticos Realizando las Tareas Diarias, Como Arreglar el Jardín, Limpiar la Casa, Preparar la Comida, Etc. En la Parte Trasera de la Casa, Antes del Denso Bosque, Había un Pequeño Establo donde Dentro, Había una Manada de Thestrales, Los cuales eran Solamente Visibles por Aquellos que han Visto y Entendido la Muerte. Aunque el Bosque parecía Hermoso, Era también Peligroso para los Extraños. Tenía una Manada de Hipogrifos y Otra de Unicornios, Unos cuantos Erumpent, Una Runespoor Hembra, Dos Occamy, Varios Tebo, E Incluso, Una Familia de Aves del Trueno. Simplificando, Había un Zoológico Privado en ese Bosque, pero eran Inofensivos si no les Molestaban. Incluso, Toda la Familia Iría de Vez en cuando al Bosque para tener una Conversación con la Runespoor, Siendo que Toda la Familia, Podían Hablar Pársel y Comunicarse con Ella. En si, La Mansión aunque era Glamurosa y un Poco Descabellada por la Cantidad de Animales, No era muy Inusual para los Estándares Mágicos, Especialmente para la Casa de un Lord y en este, No estaba Pasando Nada Interesante, Siendo un Día Normal. Sin embargo, Aun Todo el Mundo Mágico Ingles sabía que estaba Cambiando Lentamente debido a las Acciones del Lord de esta Familia.

Los Cambios que había Hecho Harry como el Lord Le Fay en el Mundo Mágico no fueron Notables al Principio, pero se fueron Notando a Largo Plazo. Aun le Quedaba un Largo Camino, pero el Cambio Necesario para el Mundo Mágico se estaba Realizando. Usando su Poder en el Wizengamot, Se habían Eliminado Varias Leyes Antiguas y hecho Nuevas. Además, Se había Hechos Arreglos Necesarios para la Convivencia de Todos, Creando Poco a Poco una Igualdad en Todos, Desde los Magos y Brujas hasta Duendes y Centauros. Varias Leyes que Apoyaban a las Criaturas Mágicas, Mestizos y Nacidos de Muggles fueron Creadas Principalmente por Harry. Una de las más Recientes, Era que los Mestizos de un Cruce entre una Criatura Mágica y un/a Mago/Bruja, Como un Semi-Gigante o una Semi-Veela, No se les podía Prohibir la Educación o un Trabajo. Esa la hizo Especialmente por Hagrid, Un Hombre con un Cuerpo Gigante, pero con un Corazón de Oro que fue uno de sus más Cercanos Amigos. Esperaba Verlo en esta Época. Claro, Hubo Problemas, Como unos Magos Arrogantes de Sangre Pura que Trataban de Arruinar sus Planes, pero de Forma Misteriosa, A Ellos le Tocaron unos "Desafortunados Accidentes" que Terminaron con su Vida. Aunque Nunca Acusaron a Harry de Causar esos "Accidentes", Los que fueron más Inteligentes, O al menos, Tenían un Instinto de Autoconservación, Se habían Retirado a Tiempo Antes de que "Desafortunadamente" le Ocurrieran unos "Accidentes". Debido a esto, Harry se había Ganado una Reputación, El Carismático y Amable Lord Le Fay que Ve el Publico, pero los más Listos y Atentos sabían que tenía un Lado que Otros Normalmente no Ven, Uno Mucho más Despiadado y Mortal cuando se Trata de Cumplir sus Objetivos. El lo Admitía, Ya no era un Mago de la Luz, Siendo que haría de Todo para Proteger a su Familia, pero tampoco era Oscuro. Era Gris, y por Ello, La Familia Le Fay se había Colocado Firmemente en la Facción Neutral. Había Generado un Poco de Controversia debido a eso. Su Antepasada, Morgan Le Fay, Fue Conocida por ser una Poderosa Bruja Oscura a la Vez que también fue una Famosa Dama Oscura. Así que, Cuando no se había Unido a la Facción Oscura como Esperaban, Género un Poco de Caos.

Principalmente, Por esto, Se había Ganado unas Alianzas con los Black, Bones y Greengrass. Algo Inesperado, pero no las Rechazo. Eran Buenas Alianzas y estas eran Familias Prominentes. Estaba un Poco Reacio en Aceptar esas Alianzas, Mayormente por los Black que por los Otros. Los Bones eran una Familia Prominente de Sangre Pura, pero eran Amables y Nobles, Mientras que los Greengrass eran Neutrales. En su Tiempo, Ninguno de sus Miembros se había Unido a Voldemort cuando Comenzó o Regreso. Además, Tenía sus Ventajas, Como Compartir Información a la Vez que por Fin Obtuvo unos Amigos en ese Tiempo, Ya que sin Contar a Merope, No tenía Ningún Amigo en ese Tiempo. Mientras que era un Poco Cauteloso con Arcturus III, Resultó que era una Persona más o menos Amigable. Obviamente, No era como su Futuro Nieto Sirius, pero tampoco era como Draco. Con el Paso del Tiempo, Harry se había Adaptado a esta Época y aunque Extrañaba a sus Amigos de su Tiempo, No Cambiaría esta Vida que tiene por Nada en el Mundo. Mientras que Hace unos Años, Pudo hacer Hecho de Todo para Encontrar una Forma de Regresar a su Época, Ya había Abandonado esa Idea por Completo hace unos Años. Particularmente, Cuando había Nacido su Amada Hija, Siendo uno de sus Mejores Recuerdos y el que Alimentaba a su Patronus. Después de Ver a Liz por Primera Vez, La Felicidad y Alegría que había Sentido era Inmensa, Aunque también estaba Mezclada con Miedo y Ansiedad por si iba a ser un Buen Padre. Sin embargo, Harry ya tenía Otra Ancla que lo mantenía en esta Época, la Otra su Esposa. Al Llegar a su Mansión, Había Destruido Todo lo que había Reunido sobre una Forma de Regresar a su Tiempo que tenía Guardado en una Habitación Privada de la Mansión.

Dejando de Lado esos Recuerdos del Pasado, En el Presente, Harry estaba en su Habitación Privada Viendo unos Papeles y Firmando Otros, Algo que hacía con Regularidad, y que Odiaba por Completo. Viendo por la Ventana, Se dio Cuenta que ya había Pasado más de 2 Décadas desde que se había Ido a esta Época, y ya tenía 40 Años. Era Bastante Curioso su Situación Actual. Cuando era más Joven y estaba en su Época Original, Él Veía su Futuro siendo un Auror del Ministerio de Magia, Cazando a Magos Oscuros y Realizando Tareas Peligrosas para Ganarse la Vida, ¿Pero que estaba haciendo en la Actualidad? Sentado en un Escritorio, Haciendo Papeleo y metiéndose en la Política, Cosas que Odiaba, pero tenía que Hacerlo si Quería hacer un Cambio Significativo sin Recurrir a la Violencia, Como una Rebelión. Si Hermione lo Viera Ahora, No le Creería que fuera el mismo Harry que Conoció, Tanto Mental como Físicamente. El tenía una Fuerte Reputación y Ciertamente, Su Antigua Línea de Tiempo había Cambiado por Completo, Había Hecho Demasiados Cambios en este Periodo para que el Futuro, No haya Cambiado en Nada. Siendo que, A lo Largo de los Años, Él se había Vuelto un Hombre de una Apariencia que era Fácilmente Reconocible, y no del Todo por Buenas Acciones. Después de Todo, Era tanto Respetado por Muchos, pero también Temido por Otros. Si lo Pensara Bien, Muchos lo Verían como un Señor Oscuro tanto por su Reputación como por su Apariencia que era Fácilmente Reconocible.

Era un Hombre Adulto que estaba en los Finales de los 30 y Principios de los 40. Al Verlo a Primera Vista, Muchos Creerían que es un Noble debido a sus Rasgos, pero tenía un Aire de era Alguien que no era Buena Idea hacerle Enojar. Era Alto, Probablemente este en 6'2" (190Cm), Un Gran Cambio, Ya que era Bastante Bajo en su Juventud. Tenía la Tez Pálida, y mientras que debido a su Ascendencia, Posee Rasgos Nobles o de la Realeza. Su Boca Corta lo hace parecer con Cierto Aire Estoico, pero sus Ojos Logran hacer que su Mirada sea aún más Brillante. Su Cara no posee Rastros de Grasa, Siendo Afilada y Esbelta. Tenía el Cabello Largo y Sedoso, Además de ser Negro. Tiene unos Llamativos, pero a la Vez Atemorizantes Ojos de Color Verde Esmeralda, Que a Veces Desprenden un Brillo Similar al del **Avada Kedavra** cuando estaba Furioso. Sus Ojos eran Delgados y con Forma de Almendra, Rasgo que Heredó de su Madre. Su Cabello Negro Azabache en Contraste a su Juventud, Este estaba Lacio en la Mayoría de su Longitud, Estando un Poco Rizado en las Puntas. Se había Dejado Crecer la Barba y la tenía Arreglada en Forma de Candado. El no tenía sus Viejos Lentes o la Odiosa Cicatriz en su Frente, Esos Defectos que Siempre Odio fueron Desapareciendo con el Tiempo, Hasta que Hoy en Día, Se habían Borrado por Casi por Completo, Solo tenían una Delgada Línea que no se Nota a Menos que la Busques y solo Necesitaba Lentes para Leer.

Actualmente, Estaba Vistiendo una Camisa Blanca junto con un Suéter Verde con Cuello de Tortuga y Líneas Verticales Negras. Encima de esto Usa una Especie de Túnica Azul con un Diseño Intrincado Blanco. Está misma Túnica le Llega hasta las Rodillas. Sobre Todo esto, Usaba un Largo Abrigo de Color Negro con los Puños Forrados en Pelaje Negro del que Sobresalen las Mangas Blancas de su Camisa. Este Abrigo tiene un Diseño Particular y que Suele ser Difícil de Describir, Ya que solo se podría Describir como uno Interesante, Ya que la Mayoría de la Gente no sabía cómo Llamarlo. El Abrigo cuenta con un Bordeado Dorado y es Largo Llegando hasta las Rodillas, También este parece estar Forrado con Pieles de Animales y cuenta con una Especie de "Cola" que Cae en la Parte Posterior hasta las Pantorrillas. Usa unos Pantalones Elegantes de Color Azul Oscuro Ceñidos a sus Piernas, pero sin Estorbar su Movimiento y para Finalizar, Usa Botas de Cuero Negras. Pese a su Gran Estructura Física, Está se ve Fácilmente Cubierta por su Ropa que hace que Parezca más Delgado de lo que en Realidad es. El Emitía una Presencia Abrumadora, Causando un Temblor Incesante donde sea que Mire. Esto no se Deriva del Miedo debido a una Naturaleza Violenta, Sino que Aquellos Expuestos a su Mirada Helada se Reconocen como Existencias Irremediablemente Débiles e Impotentes ante él (1).

Era un Día Tranquilo. A Harry le Gustaba esta Tranquilidad, pero sabía que no era del Todo Pacífico. Debido a un Simple Motivo, La Segunda Guerra Mundial había Comenzado hace 3 Años y no Terminaría hasta el 2 de Septiembre de 1945. Hasta Entonces, Habrá Mucho Caos en el Mundo Muggle y Afectará un Poco al Mundo Mágico. Sino Mal Recordaba, También fue en esta Época donde Gellert Grindelwald, El Señor Oscuro Antes de Voldemort, Se había Hecho aun más Poderoso y el Ministerio de Magia es Destituido debido a su Desidia, Además de que Causaría Mucho Caos y Muerte, Después de Todo, Era Conocido por ser el Señor Oscuro más Peligroso de Todos los Tiempos. Grindelwald no sería Detenido hasta 1945 por Albus Dumbledore y que lo Encerrara en su Propia Prisión, A la Vez que Obtendría la Varita de Saúco y unos Cargos Importantes. Sin embargo, Hasta que no lo haga, Habrá un Caos Terrible, Además de Muchas Muertes y Dolor en el Mundo Mágico. Todo esto porque Dumbledore no tuvo el Coraje de poder Detener a su Antiguo Amigo un Tiempo Antes. Con su Conocimiento sobre el Futuro, Tenía unas Opciones que podría Escoger: Dejar que la Historia se Desarrolle Normalmente o Intervenir. Cada una tenía sus Pro y Contras. Principalmente eran:

- **Detener a Grindelwald Antes** **que** **Dumbledore** :

Pros:

• El Caos que Causó se Detendría Antes.• Obtendría la Varita de Saúco.• Liz tuvo un Tiempo en Hogwarts Mucho más Seguro.  
• Podría Obtener los mismos Cargos que Dumbledore y Acelerar sus Planes un Par de Décadas.  
• Ganaría Orden de Merlín- Primera Clase, Obteniendo más Prestigio.

Contras:

• Se Volvería aún más Famoso y eso lo Odiaba.• Si Obtuviera los Cargos de Dumbledore que eran: Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Tendría más Trabajo y Posiblemente tendría Menos Tiempo en sus Planes.• Se Enredara aun más en la Política debido a los Posibles Cargos que Dumbledore.• El Mundo Mágico lo Vería como su Salvador y Esperarían que Arreglara sus Problemas (Otra Vez).  
• Pasaría Menos Tiempo con su Familia.

- **Dejar que la Historia Siga su Curso** :

Pros:

• No se Volvería más Famoso.• Tampoco Enredara más en la Política debido a que no tiene los Cargos de Dumbledore.  
• Pasaría más Tiempo con su Familia.• No se Volvería el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y tampoco necesitarían que Arreglara sus Problemas, Otra Vez.

Contras:

• El Caos que Grindelwald Causó no se Detendría hasta 1945.• Sus planos se retrasarían hasta que Grindelwald sea Detenido.  
• La Destrucción Causada por Grindelwald había Devastado el Mundo Mágico y eso Tomaría un Par de Años en Volver a su Estadía Normal.  
• Y la más importante, El Futuro de Liz podría estar en Peligro con el Libre, Como lo fue el Suyo con Voldemort.

Las Dos Opciones tienen sus Pro y Contras, Haciendo Difícil Elegir cual. Sin embargo, Elegiría Detenerlo por un Simple Motivo e Ignorando las Consecuencias que Probablemente Provoque. Cuando Nació Liz, Hemos hecho una promesa. Él Haría Todo lo Posible para darle la Infancia y la Adolescencia que Siempre quiso y no pudo tener a Liz. Él Detendría a Grindelwald para Asegurar un Futuro Seguro y Pacífico para su Hija, Sin Importar las Consecuencias que Crea. Ahora ya entendía el Motivo del Sacrificio de su Madre, y cómo se Sintió Ella con Él. Su Madre, La cual había sacrificado su Propia Vida por la de Él, Cuando Pensaba en eso Ahora que era Padre, Si le pasara Algo Similar a Liz, Haría lo mismo por Ella sin Dudarlo ni un Segundo. Si por Algún Motivo, El podría que Convertirse en un Monstruo para Lograr su Promesa, Lo haría sin Dudar.

Hablando de Liz, Pronto Comenzaría Hogwarts. Sino Mal Recordaba, Su Carta de Aceptación debería Llegar en unos Días, Ya que ya era Finales de Agosto, y en ese Tiempo, Su Carta de Aceptación debería Llegar. Ella Comenzaría en Hogwarts a los 12 debido a que Nació después del 20 de Septiembre, Al Igual que su Amiga Hermione. Aunque estaba Feliz por Ella, Ya que desde hace Años que Quería Aprender Magia, También se Sintió un Poco Ansioso y Nervioso, No la Vería en Varios Meses y eso lo Entristeció. Se Preguntaba, ¿Se Sentiría a Gusto en Hogwarts? ¿Quienes serían sus Amigos? ¿Cómo le será? Esas eran las Preguntas que Rondaban en su Mente. Debido a su Reputación, Probablemente Gran Parte de los Estudiantes sean Cautelosos con Ella, y tal Vez, Le tengan un Poco de Miedo. Siendo que, Era Públicamente Conocido que Ella era Descendiente de Morgan Le Fay y Salazar Slytherin, y debido a su Ascendencia, Probablemente Crean que sea una Futura Dama Oscura aun Peor que Grindelwald. Sin embargo, El se Aseguraría que eso no Pasara. Ella no era Tom, No Creció en un Orfanato y Ella sí Conoció lo que era tener Familia y el Amor, Cosas que Tom no tenía. Era Completamente Imposible que se Convirtiera en un Monstruo como su Contraparte Masculina de su Tiempo.

Llegando a su Oficina, Su Esposa lo estaba Viendo, Sumergido en sus Pensamientos. Merope Le Fay (De Soltera Gaunt), Jamás fue una Gran Bruja, pero tampoco era una Terrible Pérdida de Tiempo, Como siempre le hizo Creer su Padre Sorvolo, No. Fue Gracias a este Hombre, Con el cual Ahora Ella estaba Casada. Al Recordar esos Momentos, Ella no pudo Evitar que una Sonrisa Apareciera en su Rostro. Él, Quien se Tomó el Tiempo, No solo para Educarla Mágicamente, Sino que, Le Dio Todo lo que había Deseado en su Vida: Un Hogar, Un Marido Amoroso, Una Familia que la Quiere, y lo más Importante, Una Maravillosa Hija. Con el Tiempo, Merope, Había Aprendido a Leer los Sentimientos de su Marido, Se Acercó a él, Tras Llenarle un Vaso de Whisky de Fuego, Mientras le Sonreía. Harry se vio Sorprendido, Al Ver la Delicada Mano, Que le Ofrecía la Bebida, la Agarró, y Bebió un Sorbo, Un Segundo Después, Sintió las Manos de su Esposa en sus Hombros, Comenzando un Masaje. Harry Liberó un Gemido, En el cual Salieron sus Preocupaciones.

-Yo jamás seré la Mejor Legeremante, Cariño-Comenzó Merope-Pero sí soy tu Esposa, Sé cuando Algo te Preocupa-Dejó de Masajearle la Espalda y se Sentó en su Regazo, Pasando sus Brazos por Encima de su Cuello, Le Dedicó una sonrisa-Y sé, Que tiene que Ver con Nuestra Princesa-Harry le Contó de sus Preocupaciones, pero Ella se Veía muy Calmada, Eso le hizo Fruncir muy Ligeramente el Ceño- ¿Realmente Crees Tú, Que solo por haber sido Maltratada por mi Familia, No sé Yo Algunos Trucos?-le Guiñó el Ojo y él la Miró Fijamente, Para Después Susurrar un: "Legeremante"-Te he estado...

-Invadiendo mi Privacidad, Con la Legeremancia-Se Adelantó él, Mirándole Asustado.

-Ahora, Seguramente Conoces mi Historia y la Historia del... Doppelgänger de Liz-Su Esposa Asintió y, con una Voz Suave como la Seda, le hizo Olvidar sus Problemas, le hizo Creer y Recordar, Que Liz no era Tom. Le Recordó, que Ella no Creció en un Orfanato, Le Recordó que Ella Aprendió de _**ÉL**_ , Que no debe Menospreciar a Otros, Solo por ser Ella una Sangre Pura, Que su Hija, Aunque fuera Descendiente de Dos Magos Tenebrosos, Como lo eran Salazar y Morgana, No tenía que Probar Nada, Que no tenía Necesidad de Rebuscar sus Orígenes, Que, Hasta Ahora, No había Demostrado Ansias por Obtener o Ganar la Inmortalidad. Harry Suspiró. Su Esposa sabía qué Decir, Para Calmar el Huracán de Emociones que él se Sentía ser, En Aquellos Momentos, La Besó con Pasión, Las Manos de Merope Desabotonaron su Camisa, Las de Harry Bucearon por Debajo de la Camiseta de la Pelinegra, La Cual Atrapó sus Labios, En un Beso, la Llama de la Pasión se Encendió, Las Ropas estaban Cayendo de sus Cuerpos, Lentamente…

-¡CONSÍGANSE UNA HABITACIÓN, POR EL AMOR A MERLÍN!-Chilló Liz, Como si le estuvieran Torturando en el Siglo XV al Ver a sus Padres en esa Posición, y Ella Salió Corriendo. Aunque estaban Ligeramente Avergonzados por haber sido Encontrados en esta Posición por su Hija, No pudieron Evitar Reír a Carcajadas por su Reacción.

-Bueno, Eso le Enseñara a Aprender a Tocar Antes de Entrar-Comentó Harry Entre Risas.

-Si-Estuvo de Acuerdo Merope, Para Después Lamerse los Labios y Comentar con una Voz Sensual-¿Sabes lo Bueno de que Liz no estará en la Mansión Durante Varios Meses?-Preguntó Merope y Harry Negó con la Cabeza-Es que tendremos Mucho Tiempo para Hacerle un Hermanito o Hermanita-Respondió Ella con una Sonrisa Picara y Harry también Sonrió. Que Suerte que tienen Elfos Domésticos, El Desastre que había en la Oficina de Harry había sido Grande.

* * *

05 de Septiembre de 1942, Callejón Diagon.

* * *

Era un Día Normal en el Callejón Diagon. Personas Compraban Artículos de Varias Tiendas, Sin embargo, Como era se Acercaba el 20 de Septiembre, Todo estaba más Lleno, Siendo que Chicos y Chicas de Entre 11 a 17 Años estaban con sus Padres Comprando Útiles para su Nuevo Año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Sin embargo, No Todo era Tranquilo. Los Nacidos de Muggles y Mestizos, Estaban Nerviosos por lo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial mientras que Sangre Pura y Mestizos estaban Preocupados por lo de Grindelwald. Por Suerte, La Segunda Guerra Mundial no estaba Afectando Demasiado al Mundo Mágico y el Señor Oscuro Actual estaba en Otro País y Región, Siendo Tranquilo en Gran Bretaña, Por Ahora al menos. Caminando por el Callejón Diagon, Estaba un Dúo de Padre e Hija. Aunque los Transeúntes se Alejaban un Poco de Ellos, Por Dos Motivos. Primero, Era el Lord Le Fay y su Hija, y Segundo, Por el Caos que estaban Causando Ambos. Mientras que Merope no fue debido a que no se sentía Bien, Harry estaba Acompañando a Liz para Comprar sus Útiles para su Primer Año.

-Wow, Papá podemos Comprar una Escoba!?, Oh, Qué es eso? Gasp ¡¿Una Tienda de Varitas?!-Liz Grito mientras Comenzaba a Corretear por Todo el Lugar Asaltando cada Negocio que se Cruzaba en su Camino. La Pura Alegría Infantil y la Curiosidad de su Hija Realmente Logro Calentar el Corazón del Antiguo Niño de la Profecía.

-"Jeh, Que Nostálgico"-Pensó el Padre del Pequeño Huracán que Asaltaba Todo el Lugar. Su Vista se Desvió del Pequeño Huracán de Emoción mientras Miraba una Vitrina en la que se podía Ver Algunos Animales, Una Lechuza Inmediatamente Llamó su Atención. Le Recordaba un Poco a su Vieja Mascota y Compañera Mágica, Hedwig, Que Murió Salvándole la Vida. Desde Entonces, No había tenido una Lechuza Propia-"Hedwig…Podría Comprarle una Lechuza a Liz, le Iría Bien"-Pensó Distraídamente y Después, Miró por el Lugar-"Huh, El Callejón Diagon, No ha Cambiado en Nada. Recuerdo mi Primera Visita a este Lugar, Ha pasado Años desde esa Vez, ¿No es así, Hagrid?"-Recuerdos de su Primera Visita en Compañía del Medio Gigante Amable que lo Encontró hace Varios Años en su Onceavo Cumpleaños Asaltaron su Mente como una Lluvia. Una Sonrisa Melancólica Adorno su Rostro mientras los Recuerdos, Tantos Buenos como Malos de su Juventud Pasaban por su Mente.

-…a-

-..pa-

-¡PAPA!-El Grito Estridente Logro Desconcentrar al Adulto que se Volvió a su Pequeña Hija que lo Miraba con un Puchero.

-¿Si, Pequeño Huracán de Azúcar que tengo por Hija?-Preguntó el Hombre Mayor con una Media Sonrisa Extendiéndose por su Rostro. Ella parecía que era Bipolar, Un Minuto estaba Actuando como una Princesa de Sangre Pura y al Otro, Era una Niña con una Carga de Azúcar en Ella. ¿De dónde Sacó esa Energía? Él no había sido así en su Juventud y Tampoco Merope, ¿De su Abuelo tal Vez? Su Padre había sido un Niño en el Cuerpo de un Adulto.

-¡No soy un Huracán!-Replicó el Huracán Humano haciendo un Puchero.

-Si…Creo que los Comerciantes Parcialmente Sordos estarán en Desacuerdo, Bambi-La Sonrisa solo se Amplio al Ver cómo la Punta de las Orejas de su Hija se Coloreaban de un Rojo Intenso.

-¡Mooh! Nunca tomas nada enserio!-Dijo Liz haciendo un Tierno Puchero.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, Después de Todo, Quien Consiguió los Boletos para la Película y luego de Trajo a este Hermoso Lugar Lleno de Comerciantes, Que por Cierto. Sera Mejor que se Guarden sus Palabras para si Mismos-Dijo el Adulto con una Mirada Divertida a su Hija mientras que a su Vez Fulminaba a los Comerciantes que Miraban Molestos al Dúo de Padre e Hija.

-Papá! Deja de Intimidar a los Comerciantes. Por eso, Tendrás que Llevar Todas mis Compras-Dijo Ella. Aunque, Eso no tenía Sentido. Siempre le Tocaba a Él Cargarlas.

* * *

TimeSkip: Horas Después.

* * *

-Hija…No Crees que ya es Suficiente-Dijo el Adulto Mientras Cargaba 6 Bolsas de Compras en cada Mano mientras Veía a su Hija Comprar una Gran Cantidad de Libros Acerca de Herbología. Aunque Técnicamente sea una "Princesa de Sangre Pura" Ella le Gustaba Trabajar en el Jardín, y tenía su Propio Invernadero Privado. Tenía Flores y Plantas Normales, Sin embargo, Una que Otra Planta era Peligrosa y Exótica. Recordaba la Vez que una Casi le Come la Mano cuando Accidentalmente le piso una Liana/Raíz. Esa fue la Última Vez que le Dejó a Arcturus darle un Regalo Sorpresa a su Hija. Bueno, Fue en Parte su Culpa por Confiar en un Black.

-"Genial, Otro Neville"-Pensó Harry Recordando a su Viejo Amigo.

-Vamos papá, Solo son unas 12 Bolsas, Apenas es una Cuarta Parte de lo que solemos Comprar, ¿Acaso un Adulto como Tú no puede Cargar con unas Pocas Bolsas?-Dijo la Niña con una Sonrisa Dulce que Prometía Dolor para el Adulto.

-Tus Palabras me Lastiman Hija mía. Primero que Nada, Esas Compras son Reducidas para ser Guardadas en mi Bolsillo, No Cargada en mis Manos. Además no es mi culpa que mi Hija sea, En Pocas Palabras, Una Compradora Compulsiva con Rostro de Ángel-Bromeó el Adulto con una Sonrisa Victoriosa mientras Veía el Rostro de su Hija Colorearse de un Color Carmesí que Dejaría en Vergüenza las Plumas de un Fénix.

-Hump!-Pisoteo la Niña mientras Tiraba 4 Nuevas Bolsas de Compras Encima de su Padre.

-Huff!..-Gruño Harry mientras Trataba de Recuperar el Equilibrio debido al Nuevo Equipaje. Con un Suspiro, Encogió Todas las Bolsas y las Guardo en su Bolsillo-"Qué Hija tengo. Merope no era así a su Edad ¿Será que mi Madre lo fue?"-Pensó Harry Curioso.

Cuando Terminaron de Comprar sus Útiles Básicos como Ingredientes y Objetos de Pociones, Elementos para Herbología y las Túnicas, Fueron a Comprar Otros Elementos que eran Ligeramente más Importantes como los Libros para las Clases y lo más Importante, La Varita de Liz. Por Suerte para Harry, Liz no era como Hermione cuando se Trata de Libros, Solo Compro los Esenciales y Dos Extra, Uno sobre Plantas Exóticas y "Hogwarts: Una Historia" de Bathilda Bagshot. Ahora, Irán a Comprar la Varita de Liz.

Se Dirigieron a una Tienda que era Estrecha y Destartalada. Las Letras sobre la Puerta se Estaban Pelando y en la Ventana se podía Ver una Varita sobre un Almohadón Morado Desteñido. Mientras se Abrían Paso, Liz Leyó el Nombre de la Tienda y "Ollivander's: Haciendo Varitas Finas desde 382 A.C "

-"Ciertamente parece que ha Estado aquí desde Entonces"-Pensó Ella con una Gota en la Nuca. Este Lugar si que era Viejo. El Dúo de Padre e Hija Entraron a la Tienda y Después Saltaron cuando Sintieron a Alguien detrás suyo. Vieron que era un Hombre Bastante Extraño con Ojos Plateados.

-Mi Nombre es Gervaise Ollivander (2), El Dueño de esta Tienda. Lord Le Fay, y esta debería ser la Srta. Le Fay, Un Placer tenerlos Ante Mi-Dijo Gervaise. Este debía ser el Padre de Garrick y parecía que lo Excéntrico era de Familia.

-El Placer es Nuestro-Dijo Harry y se hizo a un Lado, Mostrando a una Niña de Cabello Castaño y de Ojos Verdes.

-Elizabeth Le Fay, Creo-Dijo Ollivander. Nunca se había Vendido una Varita a un Le Fay y por Ello, No estaba Familiarizado con Ellos, Ella Asintió y le Enseñó una Varita-Recuerde, Srta. Le Fay...

-La Varita, Elige al Mago-Dijo Ella. Desde hace Años que le habían Dicho eso y estaba un Poco Harta de eso

-Elizabeth-Advirtió su Padre, Ella le Sonrió de Forma Nerviosa. Gervaise lo Tomó con Calma y Entregó una Varita, Aparentemente Escogida al Azar.

-Tejo y Cola de Fénix…-Harry se Tensó con eso, Conocía esa Varita donde Fuera, pero Suspiró Aliviado por lo que Pasó. La Niña Chilló, Cuando un Montón de Papeles y Cajas de Cartón de Incendiaron y Soltó la Varita Asustada-Interesante…Muy Interesante-Comentó el Viejo.

-Gervaise-Le Llamó Harry-¿Qué estoy Viendo?-Preguntó Harry Curioso.

-La Magia de la Señorita…Es Bastante Peculiar. Nadie Nunca había Reaccionado así. Bueno, Tampoco había tenido un Le Fay como Cliente, Así que Creo que es Común-Explicó Gervaise.

-Gervaise, ¿Puedes Ver si Alguno de estos, Son Compatibles con mi Princesa?-Harry Extendió su Mano Derecha, En la cual tenía un Pergamino, el cual Ollivander Abrió y de él, Salió un Rectángulo de Madera, Un Cuerno y un Colmillo. La Madera no era Nada Fuera de Otro Mundo, La Reconoció que era de un Nogal Negro Bastante Viejo y los Pedazos fueron lo que le Llamaron la Atención, Ya que no Usaba Otros Núcleos que no fueran Pelo de la Cola de un Unicornio, Pluma de la Cola de un Fënix y Fibra del Corazón de un Dragón.

-Curioso, ¿De qué son?-Preguntó Ollivander.

-La Madera, Como habrás suponido, Es de un Nogal Negro, Uno que estaba en el Bosque de Nuestra Mansión. El Colmillo y el Cuerno, Son de una Serpiente Cornuda que me dieron hace Algunos Años-Dijo Harry, Al ver a Ollivander, Mirando Fijamente Ambos Núcleos-Elige el Mejor, Gervaise-Colocó una Mano en el Hombro de Elizabeth.

-Este no es Uno de los Núcleos que estoy Familiarizado, Son más de América, pero los Usare. Vengan a Buscar la Varita, Dentro de unas…3 Horas-Dijo Gervaise, Harry Asintió. Después, Ellos Salieron de la Tienda, Para Permitirle a Ollivander Trabajar.

3 Horas Después, La Campanilla que Avisaba sobre un Cliente, Sonó, Era Elizabeth, la cual estaba muy Ansiosa y Entró Saltando y Feliz. La Niña estaba tan Feliz, que ni siquiera Saludó, Solo Abrió la Caja y Lanzó un Chillido de Emoción, Al Ver la Varita, Agarrándola Feliz.

-Linda-Dijo Ella Feliz de tener por Fin su Varita. Para Ella, Era Hermosa, De un Color Oscuro y con un Diseño Simple, pero a la Vez Elegante. No tenía Detalles, Ya que era Completamente Lisa y Uniforme, Con los Únicos Detalles eran unos Grabados de unas Flores en el Área del Mango (3).

-La Madera era de un Nogal Negro Bastante Viejo, Mide unos 13½' (34Cm) de Longitud, El Núcleo era el Cuerno de la Serpiente Cornuda que me dio su Padre-Dijo Explicó Ollivander sus Características-Menos Común que la Varita de Nogal Estándar, La de Nogal Negro Busca un Maestro de Buenos Instintos y una Visión Poderosa. El Nogal Negro es una Madera muy Bonita, pero no la más Fácil de Dominar. Junto con un Propietario Sincero y Consciente de sí Mismo, Sin embargo, Se Convierte en una de las Varitas más Leales e Impresionantes de Todas, Con un Estilo Particular en Todo Tipo de Encanto. Mientras que el Colmillo de Serpiente Cornuda, Reacciona Ante la Lengua Pársel y también puede que Lance un Chillido, Para Advertir a su Usuario del Peligro. Claramente es un Núcleo Adecuado para la Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin-Liz Agarró la Varita y fue Recubierta por una Ola de Magia (según ella) "Juguetona".

-Es Perfecta. Me Encanta, Gracias-Dijo Liz Agradeciendo por la Varita.

-De Nada, Fue un Placer Crearla. Espero Grandes Cosas de Usted, Srta. Le Fay-Dijo Ollivander y Ellos Salieron de la Tienda. Y sí, Era Cuestión de Esperar al 20 de Septiembre para que Liz Comenzará Hogwarts.

* * *

(1) Sino la Reconocen, La Base en la Apariencia de Lancer del "Negro" Mejor Conocido como Vlad III, y este es de la Saga de Fate, Concretamente de Fate/Apocrypha.

(2) Por si no Sabían, Gervaise Ollivander es el Padre de Garrick Ollivander. Lo use porque no Creo que Garrick teniendo Apenas 21 (17 en el Cannon) esté Trabajando en esa Tienda en Vez de su Padre.

(3) Basada en la Primera Varita de Luna Lovegood, Solo que más Oscura.


End file.
